


Party Break at the Lake

by FrostyTheNindroid (anxious_puffball)



Series: Sensei Garmadon's Academy for Aspiring Elemental Masters [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Protective Siblings, Read The Rating, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_puffball/pseuds/FrostyTheNindroid
Summary: Story about how the six escape a party to chill at the side of a lake, to show off their elemental powers and bond.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai & Nya & Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Sensei Garmadon's Academy for Aspiring Elemental Masters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Party Break at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-Glacier, but budding friends. Will be more eventually. I am doing this casual.

It was a daytime party to give the students a break in their studies. 

Zane knew this isn't normal for schools in Ninjago, those who didn't arrange parties with such lax restrictions. He certainly wasn't used to the small number of people, all of the 18 students, including him, in one spot. 

The last time they all were in one place was the first assembly.

Some knew each other already, but Zane was having trouble figuring out if he was welcomed. For one, he only knew Nya comfortably and maybe Kai in casual chats. It wasn't because he didn't want to, he was just weird. He didn't understand how to socialise properly.

Nya knew this, having experienced it, and said she'd introduce him to some of her friends. Kai was more interested in chasing a woman he knew and ditched them as soon as they arrived.

Zane saw the one he was interested in through the window and silently sent her some good luck. It was Skylor from his and Nya's group, and knowing her, Kai needed the luck more. She wouldn't put up with bad lines just because he's physically attractive.

"One day he won't ditch me for others," Nya hummed. She hooked her arm around his and he let her easily. It felt comfortable - similar to how her water would curve around his ice, shaping them both into something familiar. She was one of his best friends, and Kai was quickly getting there.

"Kai would not be Kai if he ignored a potential romantic interest." Zane got a laugh from Nya and it made one of his rare smiles appear. Hearing her happy was infectious. It caused him to feel with her, face moving without thought. She seemed glad he was smiling though and they shared a short moment. 

"I trust him to know boundaries."

Nya guided him through Group 1's door, and she started her search for the snack table. They'd meet the others there and head off to the lake for some bonding. Nya seemed to have it planned out.

"Jay said he was bringing two other potential friends for us. I wouldn't be surprised if it ends up being who I think it is."

Zane was admittedly excited to learn who these people were. There were many unique people here, evident by the floating drinks above someone's head, and the near-visible lines of sound shifting the walls with the beat. It was alive with all their elements.

"There he is!" Nya gave a final tug before she let go to hug a skinny brunet. 

The stranger laughed in her presence and they held tight to each other. Zane tilted his head, sensing an almost electric pulse from this person at the elevated emotion. When they pulled apart, the guy saw Zane and his freckled face seemed to light up with renewed excitement. It pricked the skin of his arm and caused a few hairs to stand.

"You must be Zane! The cool one?" He smiled brightly. Nya giggled, arm finding itself hooked with the guy's own. She latched immediately to the man which seemed to make him happier. 

"Yes... who are you?"

"Jay Walker!" He had answered the moment the question was out of Zane's mouth. "Lightning. I'm pretty sure you've met my good friend Mr Pale. He's in your group, 2, right?" He looked to Nya for confirmation, who nodded.

"I've heard of him," Zane replied, rather blankly.

"You're lucky you've only heard of him and not experienced his craftiness. I've been on the end of a few of his pranks. Not fun." Jay seemed upset by this, and Zane seemed intrigued. 

Pranks. He was unsure if this was allowed, but Pale's element would help get him out of situations. It would be entertaining, to say the least.

Nya scanned the room carefully. "Jay, where's the other two?"

"Lloyd went to find Cole. That guy's remarkably good at blending in despite his size, but if anyone's able to find him, it'll be him."

Nya nodded before grabbing a chip from the snacks available. They started a conversation while they waited, occasionally pausing to have some food. 

Zane had a list of questions he had brainstormed the entirety of yesterday. He had them ordered specifically to avoided awkwardness. However, before he could speak again, Jay beat him to it.

"So, Zane, where you from?"

Nya looked up from the cupcake she was unpeeling, not hiding her interest. Despite the many sessions training in their spare time, Nya had never asked that. She knew of his weird quirks and funny antics, his obliviousness to jokes yet observation when it comes to other people. She didn't know where he was from.

"Where I'm... from?" Yet, Zane was lost on the question. Jay seemed to think it was because he didn't get it and tried to clear it up.

"Yeah! Where were you before being accepted into this school?" Jay leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck, bringing attention to more trailing freckles. "I'm from, uh," he looked to Nya who gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, did you know there's a junkyard in the middle of the Sea of Sand?

It only took a moment for the information to come to Zane, "Ed & Edna's Scrap 'N Junk?" 

Zane surprised himself again with how he randomly knew that. He had no memory of knowing, and yet, now he did.

"Yeah! That's... How'd you know?" Jay was a very expressive person, and his frown showed clear confusion. "Not many do. Have you been there before?"

"No," Zane answered truthfully.

It put them into silence at the blunt answer, and Jay visibly seemed weirded out, chuckling to fill it. 

"Uh, anyways." Jay grew quiet in his next sentence, "That's my parent's junkyard."

"I see." Zane put everything together and stated, "You lived in a junkyard."

Another silence passed, this time with wary looks from Jay and Nya searching to see if anyone was in earshot. Zane only thought for a second about what the junkyard would be known for, hoping to find something to talk about. Zane now knew about the sculptures built out of junk and scraps, the vehicles made from inside that yard. Each one made with unique craftsmanship and excellent quality for what they were made out of.

"Interesting," Zane said aloud. 

Jay had to think for a moment before he seemed to decide that was a positive response. "Yeah, uh, it's not weird, right?"

"No, but it is odd. I have never heard of that before," Zane replied, "It's not common for children to be raised in a junkyard."

"Oh." Jay physically deflated and Nya rubbed his back, giving Zane a look. A look that meant he misread the conversation again.

"But it's not-" he paused trying to find a word, "Execrable. It's rather respectable. It's admirable your parents managed to raise you in that environment. They must be very resourceful. Especially with how charming you turned out to be."

By the end of his words, Jay seemed back to being happy, not without some unsurety to some of the things Zane had said. "Aw, thanks, buddy."

Nya seemed happier too, a bit of pride in her eyes for Zane's growing ability to socialise. 

Jay brought the conversation back to an equal level. "But I want to know about you! Where'd you live before this?"

Zane frowned, letting the silence stretch as he thought. Where was he from?

"Jay!" A voice called. 

The attention was pulled from the conversation to the two approaching people. Jay lit up, before moving to greet the two. Nya, however, gave another glance to Zane, one that was reassuring with a small smile. Concern was with it, but Zane only directed his attention to the new exciting thing for Jay. He wouldn't know how to approach the earlier topic with Nya.

The blonde of the two gave the bigger one a playful glare, speaking, "It took a while but he was trying to sneak out." 

The taller rolled his eyes, retorting, "Look, you guys can do your party thing, but this just isn't my- wait, is that cake?"

Zane and Jay moved out of the way as he headed straight for the cupcakes at the snack table. Zane watched as the guy took interest in the little cakes, munching on one as he grabbed two more. 

A random student was seen grabbing a snack carefully and heading off thoroughly confused at his energy. It was something out of a cartoon with the amount of excitement he got with something so simple. Jay laughed. Both the stranger and Nya seemed unsurprised by his actions. 

Zane asked curiously, "Is this a regular occurrence?"

"Yeah," Nya answered, and Jay's cheeks were red from laughing beside her. "He's normally this happy around cakes."

"Hello," The blonde caught his attention, green eyes watching him. "I'm Lloyd, you?"

"Zane," he greeted back before he recognised the name. "Lloyd, as in, Lloyd Garmadon?"

Lloyd nodded, "Son of Sensei Garmadon, I know. Don't act any different though."

"Why is that?"

"People usually assume I'm the type to tell on them."

"You do look like a teacher's pet," Jay joked. Lloyd huffed and rolled his eyes as he built up a retort.

"Okay, look-" Jay cut him off with a laugh, to which Lloyd gave up on defending himself. Jay wasn't in the mood to be serious.

"Wait, who's this?" The cake enthusiast brought his attention back to the group, holding the last cupcake.

"Glad to have you back," Jay grinned, nodding to Zane. "This is Zane, the guy Nya practices with."

"Oh, hi. I'm Cole." Cole glanced at the cupcake he was holding, to Zane then back, before offering it to him. "Cupcake?"

"No, thanks," Zane politely refused. Cole shrugged and devoured the cake. "Although, I am curious how you have managed to maintain fit, given your apparent love for cakes."

Cole frowned before he looked down at himself as if he'd forgotten he had a body. He was buff, probably stronger than a lot of people Zane has met, and the sleeveless top he wore only accentuate his muscles.

"Oh, these." Cole seemed to straighten up, proudly. "I work out with Karlof a lot."

"I think it's his element at play too," Lloyd offered.

"Keeps him rock solid," Jay piped up. Everyone had mixed reactions to his words. Zane only got more confused. Jay noticed he was unaffected by them, and he tried to explain it. "His element is Earth."

Zane expected more, but Jay seemed finished.

"Oh. Uh."

Nya patted his arm, "It was a pun."

A stretch of silence.

"Anyways." Jay moved on, and Zane got the idea that he didn't like silences. "Lloyd had a plan to head to the lake."

So it was Lloyd who planned that, not Nya. Zane wondered if they had a group chat or if this was planned individually.

Cole spoke, "Good idea, I don't know how much longer I can stand being in here."

It wasn't as rowdy of a party as it could be, thanks to the wariness of everyone with the teachers routinely keeping an eye on them. But Cole still didn't seem comfortable. Jay and Lloyd, however, seemed very comfortable. Jay was seemingly buzzing with the energy of others, and Lloyd looked relaxed among all the lively people, eyes a lightly shifting green. It made Zane wonder about their elements.

Nya tugged at Jay's arm who followed automatically. "Follow me then. Just have to get Kai then we can go."

Lloyd chuckled, "Need me to search for him?"

"That'd help," Nya smiled gently.

"Fire, right?" Lloyd muttered before he turned away to look at the room. It only took a moment before he twisted back to wave them on, eyes a bright green. "Come on."

The group moved, Jay linked with Nya, and Zane sticking to her side. They moved with Lloyd, avoiding the dance floor where a majority of people were. Cole was visibly uncomfortable, keeping behind them. It was only about 13 people in the room, not including them, and yet he seemed averse to it. Fortunately, for the small size, it was easy to get outside.

Kai was leaning on the wall of the building, next to the big window showing the party. He looked a bit annoyed, yet not at anything in particular. He was visibly upset. 

"Hey, bro," Nya greeted and Kai eyed them all. 

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

Kai moved off the wall towards them. "Doesn't matter. Where are you all heading?"

"We had a plan to go to the lake, remember?" Nya frowned, scanning her brother for any visible signs.

Kai paused before he seemed to remember. "Right." Nya was about to say something when he spoke again, "Well? Let's go." Kai turned and headed off in the direction of the lake. Nya was left with concern.

Jay huffed, "Someone's snappy."

"Careful, that's my brother you're talking about. He's just," Everyone knew something was wrong even if she wasn't saying it. "Anyways, don't worry," Nya followed after Kai, and Jay watched her go with suspicion.

"Who else isn't convinced?"

Lloyd shrugged and the four of them followed the siblings. 

"I am convinced," Zane answered, eyes on the two in front linking hands. "I trust Nya. And Kai is stronger than you think. If she says don't worry, then I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You'd know."

Zane gave Jay a frown at his sharp words and Lloyd continued, "You train with Nya, right? And Kai sticks around. I'm pretty sure that's the closest anyone's allowed to her when he's present."

It was true Kai was protective, but he wasn't overly so. He trusted his sister to stay safe and they both only argued once in front of Zane about how protective he could be. In retrospect, Zane wasn't a threat. He's never shown romantic interest in anyone, let alone her.

"I trust Kai too, to be okay, that is," Zane stated. He could feel Jay's stare from beside him. 

"Well then," Cole hummed, and took on a suggestive tone, "I'm curious. What is it you and Nya practice?"

Jay bristled while Zane answered calmly, "Mainly control of our elements. Her element works in tandem with mine. While she practices keeping water in a form, I practice freezing it in place."

"Yeah, Cole," Jay said sharply, "They practice elements."

Cole raised his hands and Zane eyed the two suspiciously. "Okay okay, sorry. I thought that had a hidden meaning."

Jay sent one last glare before he jogged to catch up with Nya, latching himself to her arm. She was happy to welcome it, Kai less so. He seemed to get hostile, to which Nya stopped him with a sharp stare.

"Jay is so gone for her," Cole mumbled.

Lloyd chuckled, "You think?"

Zane watched Jay and Nya walk together with Kai stomping along. Cole and Lloyd started up a conversation, and he found himself zoning out. His mind wandered a bit before it was taken back to the last real point of confliction in himself. 

Where did he come from? Zane had no immediate answer. It was strange. He'd been an orphan all his life. And it seemed that before Sensei Garmadon had enrolled him, even with no prior known education, he didn't exist. He couldn't recall anything. It was as if he was born the moment he got his letter. It was his only purpose.

Figuring out he was part of the ice took time. Sensei Garmadon had to be patient with him in classes. 

In the end, he met Nya who offered to help him out outside of their classes. She was so kind to him and determined to help. She saw he was having trouble with insecurities and essentially took him into her little group. Kai, although wary of him at first, had warmed up a bit.

So where was he from? He remembers ice and snow, nothing earlier, but a stretch of snow and odd shapes. It seemed endless. 

"Zane, hey." A hand touched his shoulder before recoiling sharply. "Shit!" Lloyd hissed, and his hand flared red.

"Lloyd?" Cole winced as Lloyd tried to warm up his hand.

Zane went to help him when he realised he'd make it worse. "Apologies, I tend to reach lower temperatures when I am not aware."

"I'm okay!" Lloyd waved off Cole fretting over him. "It's fine! Now I know."

Zane ducked his head. "I will try to be more aware of my body temperature in the future. Did you need something?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No, uh, never mind." He slipped his hand into his pocket.

Zane pretended not to notice the new distance between them. Whether subconscious or not, it hurt to see.

Zane slowed his pace. He's been getting so used to Nya's company, so seeing someone avoid him for his weirdness was reminding of who he was. Whoever that was. It wasn't someone likeable for sure.

They reached the stairs leading down to the lake, Zane pausing to take a look at the landscape. 

It's no denying this school was built in the prettiest place he could imagine. Like diamond plating, the lake was, and it was fascinating to watch it shift. He stood there for a long time, content with staying if no one came to get him.

A hand grabbed his, the size and feel familiar, warding away the creeping cold. Nya stood with him for a second before shooting him a smile. Zane let Nya tug him before they descended the stairs.

"They're all down there already. You okay?"

"I am fine," Zane replied simply, and Nya trusted that. 

Zane rarely hid his emotions from Nya, but he was rarely troubled, so they barely talked about his issues. It was almost robotic, but she always let him know she was there for him.

She let go to jump the two stairs at the bottom as she usually does. She looked back to watch him jump after her. When he landed, she took off running to the water's edge where everyone was. Zane followed at a fast pace.

Nya was immediately shifting water to splash Kai. This made him fume and quickly dry off from his raised temperature. Lloyd laughed with Jay while Cole chuckled, arms crossing. 

He looked like he was standing watch as the others made jokes. Kai and Lloyd were cheering her on. Nya used her element to her advantage, and Jay seemed enamoured. 

"I'm calling it, they get together," Cole told Zane when he caught up.

Zane watched Jay attempt to splash Nya who redirected most of it back. "They have extraordinary chemistry. Although, her brother is rather protective. If Kai can accept him, I'm sure Jay would have a better chance."

Cole snickered, "You should know by now that Nya doesn't need Kai's approval. If they fit well together and Kai doesn't like it, he's going to have to deal with it. She can make her own decisions, Frosty."

"Frosty?"

"Hey, Zane!" Nya called, spinning and directing water, "Think fast!"

A stream of water was shot at him, Jay jumping away to avoid it. 

Zane shifted his footing to the side and ran his fingertips with the stream. While it froze, he directed it around him and back at Nya. The ice hit to the left of Nya, splashing water all over her and earning a shriek. A few chunks of ice drifted with the new waves as she shook the water from her hair.

Jay was visibly holding in laughs, Lloyd gawked, and Kai was openly amused. Cole slapped Zane's back with a laugh, and he was caught off guard by the strength. Luckily, he didn't fall, and only had to fortify his stance.

"You look great, sis!"

"Zane!" Nya barked and Zane felt a bit of fear as she began to gather water. 

"Better run, Zane!" Lloyd finally laughed out loud.

Zane did try to run when a rather large ball of water was lobbed at him, arching high and landing directly on him. He couldn't keep his balance amongst the slippery grass and hit the ground. He rolled to his back with a groan.

When he looked up to stare at Nya, she took it as a sign he was okay. Her laugh filled the air, and Zane could only smile at the sound. He was relatively unharmed, and the harmed parts were quickly passing as tiny inconveniences. He flopped back on the grass, thoroughly soaked. Lloyd's face filled his vision, then Cole's, to which he stared at them both.

"I deserved that."

"Mm, you kinda did." Lloyd went to offer a hand when he hesitated. 

That hurt. It really stung. But it was up to Lloyd to trust he wouldn't be cold again.

Cole seemed to read the aura and acted as if Jay said something interesting, looking off. Zane waited to see what would happen, Lloyd's green eyes a bit dazed. Lloyd seemed to resolved his inner conflict and held out his hand in finality. The smile he wore was friendly. Zane made sure his hand wasn't cold before he accepted the help to his feet.

"Jay, look out for- never mind." Cole shook his head. Jay was brought to the water with a wave of Nya's hand. "She's soaking everyone."

Lloyd released Zane before heading back over to Kai. "Not me!" 

Zane shot Cole a look but the guy was interested in the mini-battle with Nya and Jay, Lloyd getting caught in the crossfire. 

Zane headed to the lake and could hear footsteps following as Cole trailed after him. Soon they had gathered together again.

Nya spent the rest of the afternoon splashing them all. In the end, no one was safe, and they rested in the afternoon sun to try and dry off. Kai was popular with his fire and people huddled around him the best the could.

"It's funny because I don't think my mother has realised the circuits to the tractor were burned out by me, she still thinks it was dumped like that."

They were now sharing their elements and experiences, all of which they've had.

"I think my father knows though." Jay smiled and seemed to get lost thinking of them. Nya rubbed his back in comfort.

"Kai knows all my stories, he's in most of them," Nya said and her brother grinned.

"She's a bed wetter."

"Kai!"

The others laughed, before Kai continued, "No, seriously. We had to ban water bottles in her room. While she's asleep, she ends up creating the dream around her." 

Nya buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

"Huh, that actually sounds pretty cool," Lloyd complimented.

"It is until you're surrounded by it. It was terrible when we used to share a bed-" Kai seemed to immediately regret divulging that information, going silent.

"Wait really?" Cole asked. He had been silently listening while warming himself up next to the fire in Kai's palm.

Nya seemed uncomfortable and Kai's fire dulled a bit in unsurety. It seemed them sharing a bed was connected to something heavy to them, or they found it embarrassing. 

Zane picked up that Kai had the most control over his element when he was sure and confident. He wasn't right now. 

Jay picked up the mood and cleared his throat. "No big, I used to share my bed with my parents. We had to in our caravan," Jay revealed with a half-hearted smile.

"I've shared mine with my Uncle's cat," Lloyd smirked with a shrug as if it was normal.

Cole laughed, "My mother was the best with comforting cuddles."

No one pushed the sadness that ended that sentence.

Zane stayed silent, picking at the grass as he observed. Nya seemed cheered up at least, but Kai only watched his fire with a frown. Nya spoke before anyone could continue.

"Thanks, guys." Nya chuckled, "Kai's a big cuddler."

"Excuse me?" Kai seemed to gain energy and now looked offended. "You're the one who clings to me!"

"You never say no," Nya teased. When Kai glared, she cooed, "Aw, come on, bro. Bring it in."

She began to shuffle to him with open arms. He actively protested before he was tackled in a big embrace by a smiling Nya. It only took a few seconds before he was returning it.

"Okay, okay... now off."

To be extra obnoxious, Nya kissed his cheek with a loud 'mwah!' to which Kai also loudly complained about.

"Aw!" Lloyd laughed, "Sweet."

"Kai's a softie, who knew," Jay joked before yelping at the fierce stare directed at him.

"Okay okay, Cole?" Nya moved on, the mentioned looking over. "What's your story?"

"Oh." Cole glanced to the fire warming him before lowering his hands. "If you mean where I lived before this school, uh." He looked around before pointing to the tall mountains just peeking over the trees. "My story is there. In the mountains."

Jay laughed, thinking he was joking before stopping. "Wait, you're serious?"

"How is that less believable than a junkyard?" Cole exclaimed, clearly offended. "I lived in the mountains. It was to get closer to my element, okay?"

Zane felt there was more to it, his senses buzzing away. "I sense there's more to that," he said carefully.

Cole looked at him in surprise before looking unsure about telling. Jay leaned forward in interest.

"You don't have to say." 

"I know," Cole smiled gratefully at Lloyd. 

Nya caught Zane's eye, a question in her eyes. He felt it was about his sense comment. Kai saw them exchanging looks and chose this chance to ask Zane.

"And you, Zane?" Kai questioned, and soon Jay was interested in him instead when Cole wouldn't continue.

"Yeah, Zane, any stories?" Jay didn't let anyone speak and kept talking, "I mean, you didn't get to answer earlier when I asked where you're from."

Everyone looked to him and he was put under pressure. 

Zane didn't know where he was from. Should he wave it off or be honest? He felt like it would be odd for him to not share anything about himself while the others have revealed so much. He only hoped they'd be as open to him as they were for each other.

"I don't know where I'm from."

"What?" Jay questioned.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know the name?" Kai raised a brow and Zane lowered his head a bit.

"I meant that I don't remember anything before this school. The earliest is Sensei Garmadon's letter. I was hoping this place would help me remember."

"You're joking," Kai decided. Nya hissed his name at how rude he sounded. Zane only shrunk a bit.

Cole spoke up, "Not gonna lie, that sounds weird."

"I don't know, I don't know where I'm from."

"And that's okay." Nya reached forward to pat his hand. "I'm sure it's just temporary amnesia?"

"It is not amnesia," Zane muttered before he shook his head. "I don't know. I don't like that I don't know..."

"Sensei Garmadon should know, right?" Nya looked to Lloyd who only shrugged.

"He knows a lot but the people he enrols is based on element, not situation. He'd only know Zane's element."

"It is okay," Zane talked over both Kai and Jay who wanted to put in some comment. "I'm okay with not knowing. I don't need to know. I found my people here." Zane kept his eyes to grass while admitting this. He was maybe a bit too trusting of these people, but they were good to him. He was mainly pointing it at Nya and Kai.

Nya smiled sadly, hand squeezing his. "Zane, you're too sweet. You don't deserve this."

Kai frowned while Jay raised a brow at them. Cole hummed and Lloyd laughed, breaking the moment.

"This feels like the start of a group."

Jay scoffed, speaking sarcastically, "Yes, this is what we need. A circuit fryer, a heat lamp, a water pistol, a green bloodhound, some rock climber, and an amnesiac snowman. The perfect group."

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still with this ship and fandom? Also, yes, this means all elemental masters will be making an appearance and some guests.


End file.
